


something happened (but at least you're here to help)

by eating_custardinbed



Category: IT Crowd
Genre: Alternative Universe - Dating, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cute, Dating, Dating AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Moss is a king, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, non-con themes but taken seriously, s4e3 'Something Happened', trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: "this man crossed a line!'something happened' but if moss and roy were dating
Relationships: Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	something happened (but at least you're here to help)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebooshisloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebooshisloose/gifts).



> this is a request from a friend on tumblr, so this is for you!!! please enjoy :)

It wasn't until after they got home that first night that the gravity of the situation appeared to hit Roy. 

Maybe it had been Jen laughing at him, or Moss suggesting legal action, but something seemed to have made it worse. Moss had noticed that his boyfriend had been on edge the whole journey home. He'd elected not to say anything, but the worry was mounting in his chest. He desperately wanted to ask if Roy was okay, but he'd already asked it so many times today that he was scared if he asked again Roy would get annoyed at him. So, he kept his mouth shut. 

They ate their dinner pretty much in silence, which was unusual for them. Unless they were watching a new movie they tended to talk almost non-stop. Tonight, however, only the odd word was exchanged between bites. Given that it was Thursday, after dinner the evening would usually progress to more amorous activities. Moss had thought that it wasn't going to happen, but whilst he'd been putting his plate by the sink Roy had whipped him around and kissed him with such ferocity that Moss couldn't help but kiss him back. This quickly progressed to the lack of shirts and the two of them sitting on their bed, kissing like loved-up teenagers. Moss was enjoying it rather a lot, his mind mostly quiet for once, but then he had heard Roy whimper and he stopped. 

Pulling away, he gave him a strange look. Roy was staring down at the bedsheets, tears in his eyes. 

"Roy?" Moss said gently. He reached over, shaking his boyfriend's shoulder gently. Roy jerked away, making another small noise. "Are you okay?" 

There was a moment, and then Roy shook his head. This admission seemed to instantly change something in him. He hunched over a little, letting out a small sob. Moss could feel himself panicking now, completely unsure of what to do. He wanted to reach over and put his hand on Roy's shoulder, comfort him, do _something,_ but he had no idea what to do. After a moment, Roy's shoulders began to heave. Now Moss knew what to do. He recognised this. He'd experienced this sort of thing himself before. 

He reached forward, grasping his boyfriend's shoulder. 

"Roy, look at me," he said in his most forceful yet gentle voice. "Look at me." Roy did so. There were tears streaming down his cheeks and he was hyperventilating like Moss had never seen him do before. "Hey, hey, deep breaths. Deep breaths." 

Moss mimicked it, and inexplicably Roy began to copy him. "Good, good," he said encouragingly. He forced himself to smile a little. "You're okay. I'm here." 

They stayed like this for a few more minutes, Moss holding his boyfriend as closed as he dared whilst Roy started to calm himself down a little more. Eventually Roy looked up, and his breathing seemed a little more normal. 

"Sorry," was all he said. 

"Don't be sorry," Moss said quickly. "It's okay." He leaned forward, resting his hand on his boyfriend's knee. "What happened?" 

"It's just... it's just..." Roy cut himself off, sighing frustratedly. He quickly wiped tears away as they fell down his cheeks. "I keep thinkin' about it. What he did." 

Moss nodded. He couldn't think of what else to say or do. "It's just so damn... I don't know. It's not nice." 

"It doesn't sound it," Moss replied quietly. Roy nodded. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

Roy reached forward, pulling his boyfriend into a tight hug. Moss held him close. 

"I need you to help me," Roy said. Moss nodded. 

"Anything," he whispered. 

"Hug me?" 

Moss had never felt more grateful to be giving a hug to his boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you enjoyed this!! please leave kudos and/or comments!! they make me so happy :) i may do another chapter of this but idk yet. we'll see. let me know what you think!!
> 
> stay safe and happy, y'all xx


End file.
